Down, Down, Down, Down
by Obeo1365
Summary: Ulquiorra remembers all the good times between him and Grimmjow. Set after Grimmjow's death. Ulquiorra OOC. Songfic to "Down" by Blink-182  terrible summary but better inside!


**Rating:** T for language

**Pairing(s):** Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Bleach, but I will always love it. ^^ I do not own the song either.

* * *

Heyy ! Second fanfic but first songfic ! I've had this idea in my head for so long but I haven't had time to write it till now ! I wrote this while listening to "Down" by Blink-182 on repeat but if you just listen to it once while reading I think you'll be good and you should definitely listen to it while reading to help get a better feel of the mood. This is set after Grimmjow's death and in Ulquiorra's POV with him kinda OOC. I hope you all enjoy and please review !

* * *

***Start Song***

I walked down the cold white hallways alone, the only sound is my feet hitting the floor. I don't even know why I'm doing this, this is pointless, yet I keep walking till I get to where my feet were taking me.

I look and face the black gothic number six on the door.

I take a deep breath and open the door. I quickly walk in and shut the door.

The room is a mess, making it look like the owner was only gone for a little while instead of forever. I walk over all the mess to the unmade bed. How he could sleep in here, I'll never know.

I slowly lay myself on the bed, breathing his musky scent in while I closed my eyes, and remembered our first kiss.

_I was walking out of another one of Aizen's meetings, when I heard loud footfalls behind me._

"_Honestly, must you be so loud, trash?" I asked while I kept walking._

"_Ah shut the fuck up," he just growled as he fell into step next to me._

_I just sighed, "Stop cursing, it's so unpleasant and the sign of a small vocabulary."_

_Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall, cerulean eyes looking into my emerald eyes._

"_Ya sayin' I'm stupid?" he growled._

"_Not exactly, I'm only saying you're giving a bad impression when you curse," I said simply._

_He just tossed his head quickly to get a few stray hairs out of his face, thinking over what I just said._

"_Will you please release me?" I asked, beginning to get impatient._

_He just smiled his toothy smile, "Naw, I'm not donw with ya just yet."_

_I glared at him while he leaned in and closed his eyes right when our lips made contact._

_I closed mine and kissed him back._

He could be so impossible sometimes, yet, that's why I loved him. I could never stop loving him.

"_Ahhh!" I screamed as he pulled out of me._

"_It's okay, I'm done now," he said, kissing all over my face._

_I opened my eyes and looked at him._

"_I love you, Ulqui," he said, smiling._

"_I love you too, Grimmy," I replied, using the nickname he hated._

"_Ah, why did ya have to go and fuck up the mood?" he groaned as he rolled off me._

"_You used me nickname so therefore I had to use your nickname," I said as I cuddled up to his side._

_He chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me._

I couldn't fight it anymore, I started to sob. He was gone and never coming back. He swore he would never leave me, yet he did. He said he could handle that human no problem and he would come back.

"_I don't know about this Grimmjow, that human is strong," I said as we walked down the hall._

"_Babe, ya sound like ya don't believe in me," he said as he looked down at me._

"_It's not that I don't believe in you, you know I do, I just don't want you to get hurt," I said, hearing the crack in my voice._

_He turned me to face him._

"_Ulqui, I swear to you I won't get hurt and I'll come back to you, okay?" he said as he looked deep into my eyes._

_I just nodded and felt a tear run down my face._

"_Ulqui, I love you," he said softly._

"_I love you, too," I replied, meaning every word I said._

_He pressed his lips against mine softly but urgently, like he knew something I didn't._

I couldn't stop sobbing. My chest heaving with every breath I took, yet I couldn't get a good breath. That was the last time I saw those beautiful blue eyes, saw his face, heard his voice. I sat up and wiped my eyes, feeling like trash. I grabbed one of his pillows, so at night I would be able to smell him, and a picture of us he demanded we take and walked back to my room, vowing I would kill that damn human that took my Grimmjow away from me.

***End Song* **

* * *

Poor Ulquiorra ! I'm sorry I had to put you through this ! Atleast I love you ! Please review !


End file.
